1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a system for managing power supplies, and more particularly to the method and the system for managing power supplies that can evaluate power provided by power supplies to reset the system power supply value if necessary, further to relieve processor's thermal protection means, and thereby to thoroughly implement residual power of the power supplies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, in the modern art, when a computer is shut down for one of the power supplies fails, an alert or throttle signal would be issued to a complex programmable logic device (CPLD). The complex programmable logic device would then activate a throttling means to lower the operating frequency of the processor via a thermal protection means (PROCHOT) of the processor, so that the power consumption of the system would be reduced to a lower level.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional system for managing power supplies is schematically shown. This conventional system for managing power supplies PA100 includes two power supplies PA1, PA2, a complex programmable logic device PA3 and a processor PA4. In this system, when one of the power supplies PA1, PA2 fails, an alert signal would be generated and forwarded to the complex programmable logic device PA3. Then, the complex programmable logic device PA3 would trigger a throttling means so as to activate the thermal protection means of the processor PA4 to reduce power consumption by lowering the operating frequency. Also, thereby, the processor PA4 can be protected from overheating. However, though such a design may protect the processor PA4 from heat damage, yet total performance of the computer system would be downgraded as well due to the reduced operating frequency of the processor PA4. In addition, the performance of the normal-operated power supplies PA1 or PA2 would be substantially limited.